


est. 1998©

by qodsend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Thace, Bisexual Lance, Cool, Fluff, Gay Keith, Heterosexual Shiro, High School, Lesbian Allura, Lesbian Nyma, Light Angst, M/M, Pansexual Hunk, Pansexual Shay, Shiro is 25, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, all the other ships other than klance are background ships, bi lance, but it's not heavy angst, but they're still there, keith cries, ok I'll update these tags as I go, thace is 28, the rest of em are teens, trans keith, very cute fluffy love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qodsend/pseuds/qodsend
Summary: the grass is green and it's always (¿) sunny.





	1. Chapter 1

time; 6:03 am

maybe this time it’ll go right. nobody needs to know who i used to be.

keith woke up with his stomach already making him want to stay home. looking out the window, he could point out every dew drop that slid down the lightly faded leaves on all of the towering trees that have been newly placed on his road.

today was the day he had been anticipating, yet fearing. he was finally attending a new school, where nobody knew about his life in franconia, new hampshire. 

back in franconia, every citizen knew every little detail about him. they knew about his family, his relation preferences, and his secret. people teased him for these things, as if he didn’t hate himself enough already for them.

a new school, a new city, new state, new start.

keith slowly slipped his blankets off as he struggled to keep his eyes opened, but he didn’t want his mom to come into his room and start yelling at him to get up, so he might as well just save himself the headache.

after deciding that he’s too lazy to shower and that his hair isn’t that greasy, he started to trek over all of the papers and clothes scattered across his bedroom floor, attempting to find his binder through the mess. once he finally found the tight article of clothing, he pulled it over himself, praying for it to not be too uncomfortable for his first day of school. 

after pulling his red hard rock cafe hoodie, black jeans, and some worn-down red and white adidas, he made his way out the front door into the slightly chilling morning air, careful not to wake his parents up.

as he walked down the long roads of skowhegan, maine, he couldn’t help but get distracted from the beautiful nature around him by the slight bump of his chest. he knew that nobody else would bat an eye at it, but he still couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with himself.

ever since starting testosterone, he’s become slightly more confident, to the point where he grew his hair out and keeps it in a bun. he thanks god that he still gets called sir in supermarkets, but still has a feeling that he’s being judged, that they know.

he attempts to stop his thoughts as he approaches his new school, hoping to not be named the freak right as he walks into the gates. he can instantly feel eyes on him, even though barely anybody is looking his way.

time; 7:29 am

as lance steps foot into the big wooden doors of his dreaded school, he is met with the realization that he only has three years until he’s free from the hell-building. it’s something, right?

he sways into the crowded hallways, feeling overly confident in his nasa l-2b flight jacket and light-wash jeans. unfortunately, the confidence doesn’t last for very long, as nobody even gives him a second glance. given up, he slumps into the crowd to find sight of hunk, speaking as he’s the tallest out of all of his friends.

“hunk! buddy! my main man! are you excited to be back in school again?” lance asks once he reaches him.

“oh thanks for saying hey.”  
“what about us?”  
“rude.” 

several similar remarks fly around after his friends take notice that lance was only saying hi to hunk.

“geez, okay okay! i was getting there!”

he individually greeted all of his friends and they continued on with conversation.

lance looked down to where allura was next to him, only to see her holding hands with a pretty blonde girl wearing slightly too vibrant purple eyeshadow. he slightly nudged her and pointed his eyes down to their hands questionably, only getting a wink in return.

‘i guess those two are dating now.’ he mentally shrugged.

time; 7:46 am

keith stumbled about the student-filled halls until he found an unoccupied bench to sit on, away from any type of social situations, which he was honestly kind of sad about. its not like he didn’t want friends, he was just scared to talk to new people. the only people he knew here were his parents and his brother, shiro.

his mind froze when he looked up and saw a diverse group of people eyeing him while talking. Keith became intimidated, and decided that the library would be the best place to go… if only he knew where that was.

time; 7:47 am

lance eventually noticed that he wasn’t really talking or making much of an effort himself to stay in the conversation his friends were having, so he made the decision to go chill out in the library. he said a quick goodbye before walking to the end of the hall where barely anyone was since nobody ever really visited the rickety old library.

he stepped into the quiet atmosphere and allowed the scent of old paper and dust to enter his senses. lance had always loved how welcoming and calm the library is, and how he’s usually alone when he goes in, save for the librarian.

though, to his shock, he saw somebody else sitting at the table that he usually sits at.

‘who the hell is this guy?’ he instantly thought.

the guy had on a red hoodie and hair in a bun. he was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed, seemingly nervous about whatever is on his mind.

‘i don’t think i’ve ever seen him before. new kid?’

lance decided to go ahead and sit down at the table anyways. what would the guy do? beat him up? well... maybe.

“um,” he paused, “hi?”

the guy quickly opened his eyes and sat up straight, staring at lance as though he was genuinely scared.

“woah woah, calm down dude. i don’t bite.”

“o-oh, sorry. you just scared me a bit,” the guy said, his voice wavering slightly.

“hey, it’s all good! i’m lance,” he said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

“keith,” keith said, lightly grabbing onto lance’s hand and shaking it.

they both opened their mouths like they were about to say something else, but then the first bell rung.

time; 8:00 am

keith looked at lance as the bell rang, slightly happy to have met somebody at this school.

“uh, hey, lance,” keith started, “could you help me out with finding my first class maybe? i’m new and i don’t know my way around here yet.”

“yep!” lance said, standing up and gesturing for keith to walk with him, “hand me your schedule and i’ll lead the way.”

keith, slightly distracted by lance’s eyes, and smile, and-

‘no, no no no. no ya don’t keith. i can not mess up this friendship before it has barely even started.’ keith thought as he quickly looked away and pulled out his schedule.

“h-here you go. it says i have art first period i think.”

“yo, really?” lance excitedly said, “i have art first period, too!”

‘lance seems way too comfortable with me speaking as we just met like two minutes ago. Social guy?’

“oh! well that’s cool. i’ll have someone in my class that i actually kind of know.”

“wait, i forgot. you probably don’t know anyone here, do you?” lance said a bit quieter.

keith slowly shook his head as he tried to keep up with lance’s pace.

‘lance has too much leg.’ keith decided mentally.

“that’s cool! there are some of my friends that have art with us, too. i’ll introduce you to them if you want.”

keith only nodded excitedly as they reached, what he assumed to be the door to art. lance grabbed his wrist and led him through the door and to the table where all of his friends were already sitting.

keith examined the group of people as they approached the paint-covered table, and took notice that they were the same people who were looking at him this morning.

on one side there were two girls sitting together. one of them had rich brown skin and contrasting platinum hair along with shimmering blue eyes. the other girl had light blonde hair, pale freckled skin, violet eyes, and matching purple eyeshadow, which surprisingly worked on her.  
on the other side there were two equally contrasted people. one of them was a short girl with big glasses and wildly curly hair. she had fair skin with red cheeks and a cat-curl smile. next to her sat a tall boy with slightly long hair, a round frame, dark skin, and a yellow bandana. everyone here seemed nice enough, though it still made keith anxious to invade on another’s friend group like this.

they all introduced themselves, the girls on one side were allura and nyma, and the two others on the other side were pidge and hunk.

‘cool names.’

keith sat down in the chair that lance brought over while keith was introducing himself to everyone. when the teacher started talking, lance leaned in close to keith’s ear, causing him to blush slightly, and whispered something about the teacher being cool and how he thought keith would like him. keith was just a little bit distracted with trying to calm his red cheeks though.

the teacher introduced himself to the class in a joyous enough manner to put a smile on anyone’s face.

time; 8:17 am

“hello everybody! welcome to art four. i am your teacher this year, please call me thace.”

keith leaned over and whispered to lance, “call him by his first name?”

lance responded, “yeah, he’s really chill.”

keith nodded and sat up straight.

thace started explaining the assignment that they would be doing to warm up for the rest of the year. 

‘oh so we have to draw a quick sketch portrait of the person beside us. well that should be easy enou- oh no.’

keith slowly turned to face lance, who was already turned to him.

“are you okay with drawing me? i mean i can switch seats if you wan-” keith said quickly, getting cut off by lance.

“no dude its fine! you have a good face.”

‘o h.’  
“oh,” keith said with rosy cheeks and dilated eyes, “hahah yeah sure okay yep cool okay yeah sure that’s fine let’s get-- d rawing.”

time; 8:43 am

keith has been staring into lance’s eyes for at least ten minutes now and he doesn’t know how he hasn’t passed out yet. 

‘are lance’s eyes really dialated? i’m probably seeing things.’ keith thought as he mentally planned out ways to kill himself before falling for someone he just met… again.

time; 8:46 am

lance is going absolutely crazy.

‘how is this guy so cute i don’t even know what’s happening oh my god what is happening here please help i need an ambula-’

...yeah.

he continued sketching out the outlines of keith’s slightly sharp jawline, his bright eyes, long eyelashes, curly hair that’s set in a messy bun atop his head, his cute nose, and-

yeah, we get it lance.

time; 9:06 am

“ok everyone, time to clean up before the second period bell rings! remember to put all borrowed pencils back where you found them and put your work in a pile on the counter.”

after doing so, keith showed lance his schedule again so he could have some insight on where he’s going.

“ok so all of your classes periods two through four are down the hall with the teal lockers.” keith nodded as he listened, “then, you have lunch with me, allura, and nyma.”

“cool, um, thanks for making me feel,” keith paused as lance looked at him, “welcome, i guess.”

“no problem! i heard some of my friends talking about you being new this morning, so i probably would’ve tried to find you anyways,” lance said with a small smile.

“oh! cool. okay, so i’m going to head to period two. um, thanks again.”

lance smiled and waved bye to keith as the parted ways.

‘oh.’


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunch ;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again!! this is going to be short, but I wanted to give you guys a new chapter today, so here you go!

time; 12:43 pm

keith has no clue where the lunch room is. 

already five minutes late to fourth period, he ambles along the dull-colored hallways, passing by classes and trying not to look in the windows.

he felt absolutely lost, as if he was a pre-k student trying to find their way around without their parents there.

'ugh this is so useless. i should just qui-'

"hey, you lost?" a familiar voice calls out from behind keith.

he quickly turns around to see lance poking his head out of the door that seems as though it leads to... oh.

'the cafeteria. i must've zoned out or something.' keith made up excuses in his head as he silently strolled over to where lance was standing.

keith finally reached him and looked up, only to be met with a teasing smile.

"oh, shut up." keith mumbled as they started walking into the lunch room.

"hey do you need to get a lunch?" lance asked as they reached the lunch line.

keith turned his head to where the food was and scrunched his nose up in distaste.

"um, no i'm not very hungry right now."

lance nodded in agreement and they started walking towards the table where allura and nyma were sitting together.

"yeah, and so then they were like- oh hey guys," nyma stopped ranting to greet them before going right back to it while allura played with her hands. keith could only assume it was to calm her down.

"they rant a lot," lance said with a short laugh.

"i see," keith said, sitting down next to lance.

they sat in semi-comfortable silence for a few minutes before lance speaks up.

"so judging by your hoodie, you like cafés?"

"oh, yeah i guess so. i like the atmosphere. so judging by your jacket, you like space?" keith lightly mocked.

"yep! big space nerd here. i'm hoping to major in astronomy in college, unless my interests change."

'that's cool, i wish i was a science nerd.'

they continued on the conversation for a bit longer until people started to get up and throw their trays away.

after throwing away both of their trays, keith started to put on his bookbag before lance grabbed his shoulder and turned keith towards him.

"hey, you know what i was saying before about you liking cafés and all that?" lance said smoothly.

"yes... why?"

'please. please ask me out for coffee. oh my god oh my god oh my go-'

keith was pulled out of his thoughts by lance speaking again.

"well, my uncle owns a cute café not too far from the school. i was wondering if you'd maybe like to-"

'oh god yes.' keith mentally interrupted.

"-hang out at it on saturday? i can pick you up at your house and we can just chill for a few hours."

"sure, y-yep i'd love that okay cool yeah. saturday? ok cool saturday ok awesome. yeah i'm free yeah oka-" 

"haha ok dude, i'll pick you up at 12 o'o'clock then?"

'dude.'

"yeah that'll work. can't wait," keith said as they went on their own separate paths once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit angsty - ish

time; 12:23 pm; saturday

keith had just finished getting dressed in some loose, rolled-up sweatpants and a soft black t-shirt when he heard lance's car horn from outside. 

he swiftly looked out his window, checked myself out in the mirror, and clumsily dashed down the stairs and out the door while saying a quick goodbye to his parents.

as he stepped into the run-down (but drive-able) light blue car, he returned the friendly smile that lance instantly gave him.

"hey, bud," lance said as he started backing out of the driveway.

keith looked over before greeting him and taking control of the radio. though, they were filling the car with nice conversation anyways, so keith just left it in a quiet piano station.

as they drove down the scenic roads of lived-in houses and damp sidewalks (from rain the previous night), keith allowed himself to enjoy the slightly cloudy skies and the racing rain drops running down the clear car window.

time; 12:30 pm

lance shut the car off after parking in his (practically) reserved parking space. 

"so here we are, the best café ever! -and i'm not just saying that because my family works here," lance said to keith excitedly as they swiftly walked to the door as to avoid getting too soaked from the rain that was already picking up its pace.

as keith entered the café with lance, he allowed the soft aroma of scents of coffee beans and warmness to enter his senses.

"wow, it's nice in here," keith said calmly.

"i told you so!"

"well i never disagreed with you."

they lightly strolled over to the wooden counter as they looked at the small menu of coffees, smoothies, pop, and other various drinks.

"¡hola lance!" a tall man with black curly hair and light brown skin exclaimed as he stepped out from, what keith assumed to be, the kitchen.

"what can i get for you and your friend, here?" he queried in a sweet accent.

"well i'd just like my regular order. keith, what do you want?"

'well i don't really like coffee all that much, but they do have smoothies... oh wait maybe a milkshake actually. definitely a milkshake.'

"um, i'll just have a vanilla milkshake- please," keith said hesitantly.

"ok coming right up. ¡ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted!" the cashier, who keith assumed was lance's uncle, said as lance led keith to their table next to a window in the corner.

they conversation for a while and at some points sat in silence while getting lost in the rain pellets forming dark blue puddles in divots in the sidewalk.

lance slowly looked to keith, who was still lost in watching the rainfall.

it was as if he was finally noticing keith for the first time, sitting their against the dim orange light with a sports channel playing on the bulky tv in the other corner of the small dining area.

'his eyes are like the stars i see when i sneak out onto my roof at night.'

'his lips are such a soft pink color, as if he has kissed every luscious pink rose and gained its characteristics.'

'even the light acne and overgrown eyebrows look absolutely beautiful on him.'

lance was pulled out of his daze by keith blushing when he realized lance was studying him, and got up to throw his empty cup away.

"ready to go?" lance asked after throwing away his empty cup as well.

"yep," keith answered shortly before heading to the door.

"¡adios emanuel!" lance exclaimed before closing the café door behind him.

time; 1:06 pm

keith and lance had mutually decided that they wanted to hang out for longer than just that thirty minutes, speaking as neither had any plans the rest of the day, or sunday for that matter. for this reason, they had driven back to lance's home.

'it seems worn-in and very home-y.' keith thought pleasurably.

"welcome to my humble abode," lance said as they stepped into the wooden floored living room. they walked past the entrance and up the stairs to lance's room.

'is nobody else home?'

"well here's where i sleep and play my nintendo 64. want to play a bit?" lance wondered as they entered the slightly messy room.

"um- yeah sure, i may not be super good at it though," keith said as him and lance sat down in front on the black, bulky television.

as they played they slowly started to become more competitive and started to spurt out meaner insults than they were used to. 

"bastard!"

"shit-head!"

"fuck-face!"

keith was fine with the insults... until lance said one certain thing that made keith completely freeze.

"god, you're acting like a teenage girl!"

the world stopped.

he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

lance paused the game when he saw that keith had dropped his controller.

"hey, are you oka-" lance said as he tried to lay his hand on keith's shoulder, until he was cut off by keith slapping his hand away.

"hey, what's your deal?" lance asked, mildly offended.

"what's my deal? how 'bout you?" keith said angrily.

"what are you tal-"

"you can't just say that to people!" keith exclaimed.

"say what? the girl thing?" lance asked, genuinely confused.

"yes, the girl thing!" keith shouted as he felt tears prick his eyes, threatening to release.

"what's wrong with girls?!"

"no- that's not what i-" keith started to become choked up.

"keith, what's going on?" lance said softer.

that was it.

keith's lip started shaking as he tried to hold in an upcoming sob, but the tears started to overflow anyways as the dropped down his cheeks and onto his sweatpants. a choked cry and gasp came out from deep inside his throat as he crouched over, trying to stop.

"hey, hey. it's alright. i'm so sorry." lance said even softer as he pulled keith into an affectionate embrace. 

keith pressed his head against lance's shoulder and wailed out some more cries, with each one making it harder to breathe. he started taking sharp, quick breaths, unable to calm down.

"just let it out."

so he did.

they must've sat there for hours, lance embracing keith and keith sobbing into lance's shoulder.

finally, keith seemed to have run out of tears. he lifted his head up to be met with lance's considerably wet shirt, and more importantly, a look of pure concern adorned upon lance's face.

'such an unusual expression for him.'

lance softly rubbed his thumbs across keith's wet, flushed cheeks to rid of the remaining tears that would fall every now and then.

"so, ready to tell me what that was all about?" lance said steadily, still holding keith close for comfort.

"u-um-"

'i guess so.'

"i guess so," keith said hesitantly, following his own thoughts.

lance lightly nodded his head with a glint of curiosity in his deep blue eyes, urging keith to continue.

"u- i- i'm just-"

'fuckfuckfuckfuck.'

"i- ugh."

Lance gave him a look of reassurance and rubbed his arm lightly, "it's okay, take your time. just know that i care about you and whatever you tell me is safe with me."

'...'

'okay. okay. this might be okay.'

"oh god okay, um, i guess i just have to kind of bluntly say this," rambled keith.

keith looked back up at lance to see the same comforting look.

"i-i'm transgender. like i was born female, but th-that's not what i identify with," keith hesitantly said.

"oh, that's it?"

'what?'

"um, yeah, that's it." keith said, confused as to what that was supposed to mean.

"well that's cool! you have my full support dude. you're still the same old keith," lance said sweetly as he pulled keith into another tight hug.

'if i had any more tears i would totally be bawling right now.'

"thank you for telling me," lance continued, "i'll be careful of what i say from now on. but um, do you mind if i just ask you some stuff, you don't have to answer but i'm just wondering about some things."

"sure, ask away."

"so, are you taking anything to make you look more masculine? or wearing a chest compression thing or anything like that?"

'oh, he's pretty informed on the subject.'

"yeah! i'm on testosterone and i wear a binder to keep my chest down."

"that's awesome! i'm happy for you. so, now that we've got that out of the way, want to keep playing?"

keith averted his attention back to the television while nodding in agreement.

neither of them could keep the smile off of their faces.


End file.
